Horizontally sliding doors often include one or more door panels that are suspended by carriages that travel along an overhead track. To open and close the door, the carriages move the door panels in a generally horizontal direction in front of the opening of a doorway. The movement of the panels may be powered or manually operated.
Sliding doors are often used to provide access to cold-storage rooms or lockers, which are refrigerated areas in a building that are commonly used for storing perishable foods. Many refrigerated or freezer rooms are large enough for forklifts and other material handling equipment to enter and move large quantities of products in and out of the room. Access to the room is often through a power actuated insulated door that separates the room from the rest of the building. Sliding doors are often used to close off a refrigerated room because sliding panels are relatively easy to make thick with insulation to reduce the cooling load on the room. However, refrigerated rooms may have other types of doors such as swinging doors, roll-up doors, bi-fold doors, or overhead-storing doors. Regardless of the type of door applied to a refrigerated room opening, ineffectively sealing the edges around the door panels can create cooling losses and promote frost buildup in certain areas of the door.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.